Carl vs Flippy
Description Llamas with Hats vs Happy Tree Friends! Which Killer animal from a web show will win? Interlude Hyper Anon:Web shows- Doge:I like Webshows, like RWBY-''' Spongebob:These web shows are very different from RWBY. Anyway today after Hyper Anon's Hiatus, we are pitting killer animals from webshows........against each other. '''Doge:Like Carl, the Killer Llama. Spongebob:And Flippy, the killer veteran bear. Doge:They are Hyper Anon and Spongebob and I'm Doge. Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Carl Hyper Anon: Carl was once a normal llama until his stomach was making the rumblies. Doge: What the hell are the rumblies? Spongebob: Glad you asked. It's a disorder that apparently only Llamas or Cannibals experience, as us humans, Shiba Inus, and Sea sponges never had the rumblies. This disorder makes you extremely hungry and crave food. Especially hands. Doge: Did you just say hands? Hyper Anon: Yes, he did. So what did Carl do? When a random guy walked in, he........took advantage of the oppurtunity, grabbed a knife and stabbed him 37 times in the chest before eating his hands. Doge: Jason, how high were you when you made this? Spongebob: After killing the idividual, Carl's behavior became more psychopathic since he enjoyed killing that man. So he started terrorizing. He kept on killing more and more people much to his Llama friend, Paul's dismay. Paul: CAAAAAAAARL! Doge:After a while, he had a big killing streak. Paul stopped being his friend after that. But did he stop? No! He kept on killing until he had killed everyone. Hyper Anon: He then found out that he had killed Paul aswell but was not aware of it. So he decided the best thing to do is to kill himself. And he jumped off a bridge. Doge: That escalated quickly. Spongebob:Carl has a lot of abilites. He has a knife which he stab someone 37 times in the chest with before they can escape the room. So that means Carl can strike atleast 18.5 times per second. Doge: That escalated even faster. ''' Hyper Anon: Also Carl's so strong, he can hack off someone's hands with their knife and his teeth are strong enough to even eat the bones. He can headbutt people so hard they can get sent flying off boats. '''Doge: His weapons are a bunch of freaky shit! He has a gigantic hoove that he can create out of nowhere, Pianos that bleed and scream........okay, he also has a dragon but it's made out of the meat of orphans. Spongebob: He also has a harpoon gun, and can rip cracks in space and time to be used as a portal and to summon baby hands. And he has a dollop of fairy dust, he ripped a tag off a mattress, this blew up the wall in Paul's room, and he has a giant fan which he threw the south american government in which ground him up. Doge: He also has a blood vortex, it shocks people and eats their skin......this is really fucked up. Hyper Anon: But the blood vortex's reality warping was so strong that it bent the Eiffel Tower. Doge: Carl even has a Basilisk! Whoa! Now that went from weird to awesome. Spongebob: It eats Chipotle and nothing else. Doge:Awwww....... Hyper Anon: But I guess it could eat humans if Carl smeared Chipotle on them? Doge: Good enough! Spongebob:Carl is actually smart, he build a dragon out of orphan meat and made it alive. He also built a conveyer for orphan meat and he can unhinge his jaw and swallow people whole...... Doge:But he is not perfect, he is obviously fucking insane. Hyper Anon: However he pulled off amazing feats like killing everyone on earth, he ate all the hands and the meat creatures that he had created, he also sunk a cruise ship. Doge: After looking at him, I can never trust a Llama again. ''' Flippy Hyper Anon: Happy Tree Friends, a show about animals. '''Doge:That get slaughtered in fucking brutal ways. Kinda like reality. Spongebob: Flippy is a bear that served in the war. He is now a veteran and suffers from PTSD. So sometimes he's normal but whenever something happens that remains him of his experience in the war. Doge:He goes berserk. Hyper Anon:Yep. He is strong enough to snap necks, strangle people to death, and kill with his bare hands. He is a skilled wrestlers and killed Sniffles with a pencil. Doge:HOT DAMN IT! Spongebob: His signature weapon is his matchete. He managed to skin the Mime with it. Doge:This is 2disgusting4me. Hyper Anon:He also wields a knife which he used to slice off Cuddle's face. He also used a gun in a game. Doge: He also wields grenades! How could this show get so weird so quickly? Spongebob: He potientally has more millitary weapons. He is a master of stealth due to his camo outfit which he used to camoflauge. Doge:Flippy vs Batman confirmed! Hyper Anon: He is a master in Martial arts due to him serving in the millitary.' '''And in case you don't know the Navy consists of almost every martial art, jujitsu, ninjitsu, kung fu, karate, judo, krav maga, sylat knife style techniques, western boxing, and wrestling. '''Doge: How could this cute bear know so many martial arts? ' Hyper Anon: Flippy pulled off amazing feats. He killed Giggles, Nutty, Sniffles, Flaky and several others in 2 seconds. Doge:He also screws with logic such as using a damn stapler as a gun, slicing the mime's face open with a knife, and shoving Lumpy through a pencil sharpener! Spongebob:He also killed every happy tree friends character atleast once. Doge:However Flippy is not perfect, because he relies on his insane instinct and rushes into things. This lead to him getting impaled on a flag pole by Lumpy! Lumpy of all people! Hyper Anon: However he is very dangerous because if something reminds him of his war experiences he will go crazy. 'Doge: That bio sure went from cute to dark in a minute. ' Category:Death Battles